Secret Admirer (sehun & OC)
by Urushibara Puterrizme
Summary: Sungguh menyebalkan menjadi seorang secret admirer. Bagaimana tidak, seorang secret admirer hanyalah seorang penguntit yang selalu penasaran tentang orang yang ia kagumi. Ia juga harus menjaga hasratnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya dikarenakan gengsi, malu, atau apapun yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.


Title = secret admirer

Author = park sang seok

Genre = teen

Length = oneshot

Cast = oh sehun(exo), byun jiyoung(ulzzang), baek sumin(ulzzang), EXO-K, and others.

Summary = Sunggung menyebalkan menjadi seorang _secret admirer_. Bagaimana tidak, seorang _secret admirer_ hanyalah seorang penguntit yang selalu penasaran tentang orang yang ia kagumi. Ia juga harus menjaga hasratnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya dikarenakan gengsi, malu, atau apapun yang menghalanginya untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

.

.

Kita mulai cerita~ bbiong!

.

.

.

Aku byun jiyoung. Hanya gadis biasa dari keluarga yang…. Ya bisa dikatakan kaya berkat kerja keras appa dan oppaku. Appaku, byun seogil seorang CEO di salah satu perusahaan terkenal di korea. Oppaku, byun baekhyun salahsatu personil dari boy band yang … ciiiit! Melejit bagaikan roket. Exo.

Yang hampir aku lupa, tentang eomma…ia sudah meninggal saat umurku 6 tahun dan oppaku 8 tahun. Ia meninggal di tengah perjalanannya dari jepang menuju korea, saat itu pesawat yang ditumpangi eomma jatuh dan seluruh penumpang tewas tak tersisa. aku dan appa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu, terlebih oppa. Oppa bilang eomma berjanji akan menghadiri pentas akhir musim panas, tepatnya menyaksikan oppaku tampil. Sampai sekarang setiap oppa mengunjungi makam eomma, ia selalu menagih janji itu walau sudah pasti eomma tidak akan menepatinya.….selamanya.

.

Sekarang di sini aku. Duduk berhadapan dengan sahabat yang selalu siap membantu, kalian pasti berfikir kalau ia pengawalku… tapi tidak. Maksudnya siap membantu adalah, ia akan membantuku saat aku sedih atau pun susah. Dia akan setia memberikan nasehat atau lebih seringnya ocehan yang membuatnya berbeda dari temanku yang lain.

Baek sumin. Saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu, pemikiran yang ada hanyalah ia seorang gadis dingin, pendiam dan sedikit galak. Tapi itu bertentangan dengan sifat aslinya, dia sebenarnya seorang gadis cerewet yang selalu mengomel bagaikan seorang ibu yang sedang memarahi sepuluh anaknya. Namun ia akan berubah saat kim jongin[salah satu teman oppaku] ada di hadapannya. Ia akan ber-transformasi menjadi seorang baek sumin yang selalu salah tingkah. Anak ini memang aneh, itulah yang aku sukai darinya. Juga nasehat-termasuk omelannya- yang selalu membuatku merasa baik.

"jiyoung-ah, apa kau akan terus seperti ini?" sebuah kalimat yang mungkin akan dugunakan sumin sebagai kalimat pembuka dari ocehannya.

"aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang gadis rendahan yang selalu menyatakan perasaanya mendahului pria yang ia sukai" aku takut dengan kalimat yang kuucapkan. Aku takut akan melanggarnya sendiri.

"apa kau akan jadi seorang gadis pengecut yang akan membiarkan orang yang ia sukai berpindah di hati seorang gadis lain. Sadarlah byun jiyoung! Pria itu memiliki banyak penggemar, tak sedikit pula yang lebih cantik darimu. Ingat itu jiyoung! Sadarlah!" ocehnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku yang masih penuh dengan roti yang tadi sumin berikan sebelum kita duduk di bangku taman sekarang.

"hentikan! Pipiku hampir membiru"

"tapi kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan? Itu akan semakin membuatmu tersiksa." Sedikit berfikir dengan apa yang dikatakan sumin. Menyimpannya terlalu lama akan membuatku sakit, tapi mengungkapkannya akan membuatmu tersiksa dengan rasa malu yang terus melanda.

"kau benar, tapi…"

"kau ragu? Temui dia!" sumin menunjuk orang yang tak asing lagi di mataku, oh sehun. Pria itu berjalan bersama teman2nya termasuk oppaku. Tiba-tiba oppaku berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Sial! Kenapa mereka mendekat?!.

"oh. Jiyoung, sumin. Kalian begitu menikmati makanan kalian hingga tak menghiraukanku. Kau juga adik kecil"

"oppa, aku bukan anak kecil lagi…" kutepis tangan oppaku yang mengacak kasar rambutku. Oh sehuuuun! Menjauhlah! Aku makin tersiksa jika kau semakin mendekat.

"jiyoung kau mau kemana?" kutarik tangan sumin yang masih terpaku akibat kehadiran jongin bersama geng oppaku tadi. Dengan cepat ku berlari sebelum oppaku mengejarku.

"kau benar-benar penolongku…hosh…hosh…hosh" penolong? Apa maksudmu baek sumin. Bukannya kau marah karena aku menyeretmu dengan kasar?.

"penolong?"

"aku hampir beku oleh pesona kim jongin tadi…hosh…hosh…hosh" anak ini benar-benar! lama-lama tak tega melihat sumin yang mengatur nafasnya dengan susah payah.

"gwenchana?" sumin menarikku untuk duduk di tangga dekat koridor. Baru kusadari, bagaimana sumin tidak lelah, aku menariknya begitu jauh. Dari taman menuju koridor dekat kelasku. Maafkan aku sumin-ah, aku sungguh tak sadar.

"aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar…" nafasnya mulai terdengar teratur.

"eoh? Bukankah itu oppamu?" sumin menunjuk kea rah oppaku berlari. Apakah oh sehun bersamanya? Hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku kembali bangkit, berniat kabur.

"mau kabur kemana lagi adik kecil~?" aish! Kenapa tangan oppaku harus tersangkut di pergelangan tanganku. Dengan perlahan…pelan…pelan tapi pasti, kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah tarikan oppaku. Dengan penuh harap sehun tak bersamanya.

"huft~syukurlah…"

"kenapa? Kau ingin aku benar-benar membawa sehun?" kenapa dia tahu apa yang ku fikirkan.

"apa oppa punya indra ke-6,eoh?" yang ditanyai hanya terkekeh geli, sumin juga malah ikut tertawa.

"kau harus bersikap santai…" oppa menepuk keras pundakku.

"bagaimana bisa? Aku belum melatih sikap santaiku saat di depannya oppa…"

"sunbae, sebaiknya kau saja yang mengajari adikmu itu… kekeke" sumin! Hentikan! Oppaku akan benar-benar melakukannya, walau itu hanya lelucon. Kenapa dua orang ini selalu menggodaku, apakah kalian pamer kalau hanya kalian yang tahu ke-_secret admirer_-an ku pada sehun?.

"ckckck, itu benar sumin-ah. Aku akan melatihnya dengan keras" kulihat oppa hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan smirknya-yang sama sekali tak menakutkan bagiku- itu. Yak! Ada apa lagi ini? Oppa jangan menarikku seperti ini!.

"oppa lepaskan!" sia-sia saja melepaskan genggaman tangan oppaku yang begitu kuat. Ahhh! Apaka dia akan membawaku ke hadapan sehun? Bisa mati aku!.

"sumin-ah! Tolong aku~!" apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa sumin malah melambaikan tangan? Kenapa tak ada yang berpihak padaku kali ini? Seseorang tolong aku~~./pasrah banget-.-/

"lepaskan!" berontakan demi berontakan kulontarkan dari mulutku yang masih bebas-sebelum oppa menyumpalnya-. Siswa lain hanya menatap kami bingung, ada pula sebagian yang menertawakannya. Ini sangat memalukan!.

"eoh?" syukurlah oppa tidak membawaku pada sehun. Tapi kenapa ia malah membawaku ketempat dimana aku dan oppa dulu bermain bersama? Lapangan belakang sekolah.

"kukira oppa akan membunuhku dengan membawaku ke hadapan sehun"

"aku juga tahu perasaanmu…" oppa menarikku untuk duduk di atas rumput hijau. Kulihat wajahnya tertunduk. Kenapa dia? Bukannya dia oppaku yang selalu ceria? Oh, apa mungkin ia mengingat eomma? Itulah kebiasaannya, wajah cerianya hanyalah topeng yang menghiasi kesedihan yang melandanya. Aku heran saat oppa menarikku ke tempat ini tadi. Bagainama tidak, ditempat inilah keluarga kecil kami sering bermain, piknik ataupun hanya mampir.

"sepulang sekolah, kita ke makam eomma ya?" berhasil! Oppaku mengangkat wajahnya.

"tidak perlu…" ucapnya sendu sambil merangkul pundak kananku. Aku sangat menyayanginya.

"oppa…gwenchana?"

"berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menghilangkan sifat canggungmu didepan sehun" selalu seperti ini. Oppaku akan selalu memutar pembicaraan di kondisi seperti ini. Ia seperti tidak ingin orang lain menghawatirkannya. Walaupun oppaku selalu bersikap seperti itu, aku masih saja menghawatirkannya.

"oppa…" sial! Kenapa aku menangis? Aku takut kehilangan oppaku. Kuhamburkan tubuhku dalam pelukan oppaku setelah melihatnya merentangkan tangan.

"uljima…" tanyanya hangat dengan tangan yang tak henti mengusap lembut punggungku.

"saranghae oppa" tunggu! Kalian jangan berfikir aku berpacaran dengan oppa kandungku! Aku mencintainya sebagai oppa, tidak selebih itu. Bagiku dia segalanya, kadang dia seperti eomma yang selalu merangkulku hangat dan dia bisa juga berubah seperti appa yang benar-benar menjagaku ketika appa-yang sebenarnya- keluar negeri untuk melakukan bisnis.

"nado adik kecil"

"sudah kubilang! Aku bukan adik kecil lagi oppa! aku sudah kelas satu SMA!" kenapa dia malah tertawa? Padahal aku hanya memukul bahunya dengan keras-menurutku-.

"kau akan berjanji 'kan?"

"janji?" aku berpura-pura tidak tahu, padahal aku sangat ingat janji oppa yang ia katakan tadi.

"ne, berjanjilah pada oppa. kalau kau akan membuang rasa canggungmu di depan sehun" ucapnya sembari mengangkat jari kelingkingnya didepan wajahku. Janji apa ini?! Dasar!.

"tidak mau!" aku berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan oppaku yang masih duduk manis di atas rumput. Tapi tangannya kembali terkait di tanganku. Oppa…apakah kau belum puas menggodaku hari ini?!.

"aku punya rahasia yang perlu kau ketahui" rahasia? Kata-kata itu terdengar sangat menarik. Seperti tertarik sesuatu, tubuhku mengajakku untuk kembali duduk di samping oppa.

"rahasia?" kenapa aku begitu penasaran? Biasanya jika ada sebuah rahasia, aku akan bersikap aku perlu Tapi untuk kali ini tidak. Aku merasa rahasia ini sangat penting.

"kau tahu, sebenanya…" kenapa kau memotongnya? Ucapkan dengan lengkap!.

"apa?" oppa menarikku untuk mendekat, apa rahasia ini sangat penting? Sampai oppa harus mengatakanya dengan berbisik.

"sebenarnya…sehun sudah mengetahui kalau kau menyukainya" MWO! Apa yang barusan ku dengar!

"awwww!" oppa hanya meringis kesakitan setelah tanganku dengan sengaja mencubit lenganya. Bagainama tidak, pasti ada yang mengatakannya pada sehun. Dan siapa lagi orang itu kalau bukan oppaku sendiri. Sumin tidak mungkin mengatakannya, pasti dia sudah tepar saat jongin bersama sehun.

"apa aku perlu menjahit mulutmu yang sangat liar itu?"

"kenapa kau menuduhku? Salahkan dirimu sendiri!" kenapa jadi aku yang salah?! Apa-apaan ini?!.

"kenapa aku? Bukannya kau yang mengatakannya pada sehun?" walau sehun sekarang tidak di hadapanku, rasanya aku akan langsung stroke akut di tempat ini sekarang juga. Sungguh malunya ku jika apa yang oppa katakan memang benar.

"ani, sikap mulah yang membuat sehun curiga lalu lama-lama ia tahu dengan sendirinya" ternyata oppa dan sumin tidak hanya menggodaku, tapi mereka menasihatiku…ahhh! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu?!.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan oppa? aku akan semakin malu jika bertemu dengan sehun"

"sudah ku bilang! Panggil dengan sehun-sunbae!" sudah hampir dari seribu kali oppa memintaku untuk memanggil sehun dengan embel-embel 'sunbae'. Menurutku itu akan membuat namanya terdengar jelek, bisa kalian bayangkan "sehun-sunbae~" jelas-jelas akan membuat imagenya terlihat tua.

"shireo! Itu sangat kuno oppa"

"baiklah-baiklah, dan satu lagi rahasia untukmu?"

"apa itu oppa?" aku merasa bersemangat jika mendengar segala hal tetang sehun.

"sehun menyukaimu" apa lagi ini?! Yak! Oppaaaa kenapa kau kabur begitu saja?! Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena semua ini! Kau membuat jantungku hampir meloncat keluar.

"YAK! OPPA! KEMBALI KAU!" seperti di kejar maling saja, ia lari seperti dalam lintasan lomba marathon. Hey hey hey jantungku, kau kenapa? Apa perlu aku mengeluarkanmu? Betapa malunya aku jika sehun benar-benar tahu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, oppaku mulai gila dengan mengatakan kalau OH SEHUN MENYUKAIKU! Apa itu benar?. Lupakan! Sebentar lagi bel, aku harus mengatakan ini pada sumin. Semoga dia memberiku nasehat atau mungkin saja ocehan.

"sumin-ah!" dia sahabat yang benar-benar setia. Buktiyna ia masih duduk di tangga kodiror, mungki masih menungguku.

"wae? Apa yang oppamu lakukan padamu? Apa dia berhasil melatih rasa malumu itu?" kenapa kau menggodaku lagi baek sumin?! Soal itu… oppaku benar-benar membuat rasa Maluku didepan sehun lebih parah.

"sumin-ah, ada yang ingin aku katakan" hal ini sangat rahasia dan sedikit… memalukan. Jadi aku harus menyeret sumin untuk masuk kelas. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa malah masuk kelas? Bukannya di dalam sana makin rame? Semua pertanyaan kalian salah! Malah di dalam kelas sangat sepi, para penghuni kelasku selalu berhamburan keluar ada pula yang memanfaatkan istirahat untuk kabur pulang.

"wae?"

"sebenarnya….sehun sudah mengetahui kalau aku adalah secret admirernya" apa reaksi sumin yaa?

"memang" apa?! Jadi sumin juga tahu kalau sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Oppa! sumin! Apa sebenarnya rencana kalian?!.

"j-jadi selama ini kau menyembunyikan itu?" ia malah membuatku frustasi dengan mengangguk polos. Seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"aku bukan menyembunyikannya"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"oppamu menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan ini" lagi-lagi oppa, ternyata otak di balik semua ini adalah oppaku sendiri. Pertanyaan apakah sehun benar-benar menyukaiku kembali muncul, apa aku juga perlu bertanya pada sumin? Atau mungkin memberi tahunya?.

"lupakan itu! Ada yang lebih penting untuk kukatakan" apa aku terlihat begitu gugup? Aku merasa tubuhku in tidak mau diam dari tadi, hingga tanganku yang tak terkendali menarik sumin untuk duduk di bangku pojok dekat jendela.

"apa? Tentang sehun?" huft~ setelah menganggukkan kepala, aku merasa bingung dengan apa yang ada di benak sumin sekarang. dia orang ketiga yang mengetahui pikiranku setelah eomma dan oppaku. Mereka benar-benar seorang cenayang.

"apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang sehun…seperti…" bimbang! Apa aku harus mengatakannya? Aku takut aku sendiri akan malu jika sumin sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

"apa kau tahu kalau sehun menyukaiku?" bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sumin… jangan katakan kau tahu tentang ini!.

"tentu" JLEB! Rasanya jantungku tertusuk sebuah besi yang mirip pedang besar milik ksatria berkuda yang sangat tajam. Lebih tajam lagi perasaan malu yang sekarang menusuk-nusuk batin ini/eoh?/. mereka sungguh kejam padaku! Kenapa dua makhluk ini tidak mengatakannya padaku?!

"baek sumiiiiin… kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku? Aku ini sahabatmu! Sahabat!" nada di akhir kalimatnya sedikit kutekan, agar sumin tahu apa yang kursakan.

"sebenarnya ini sem-" aku berhasil membuatnya diam dengan menaruh telunjukku dii depan mulutnya.

"ssssttt, jangan bilang kalau semua ini rencana oppaku" yang benar saja, sumin mengangguk. DASAR BYUN BAEKHYUN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMUUUUU!.

"sudah…sudah… jalani saja…" manusia yang merasa tak terjadi apapun didepanku hanya mengelus punggungku sabagai obat penenang. Lalu bagaimana aku akan menjalani hari-hariku selanjutnya dengan tenang?! Hari-hariku akan di penuhi rasa malu serta canggung jika memikirkan sehun!.

Tak lama setelah itu. Bel berbunyi, namun apa daya ini~ pelajaran yang shin-saem sampaikan hanya masuk dari kuping kiri lalu keluar di kuping kanan. Aku bahkan tidak memikirkan apapun kecuali OH SEHUN. Mereka benar-benar membuaku stress.

Sepulang sekolah aku hanya melihat tanda Tanya besar di otakku, tanda Tanya tentang apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu sehun? Aku benar-benar frustasi!.

"jiyoung-ah! Aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu hari ini" ucap salah satu penghancur otakku pada hari ini. Sumin datang dengan sedikit berlari lalu jongin menyusulnya dari belakang dengan motornya.

"wae?" aku sungguh tak kuat walau hanya menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"aku akan pulang dengan jongin" ucapnya berbisik tepat di telingaku. Sejak kapan sumin kehilangan rasa canggungnya dengan jongin?.

"lalu aku pulang dengan siapa?" pertanyaan itu patut di pertanyakan. Oppaku sedang ada pelajaran tambahan, sumin pulang dengan jongin-yang ini sangat aneh-.

"sehun-sunbae akan menemanimu. Annyeong~" ucap sumin semangat lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang jongin dan mereka berlalu dengan hanya meninggalkan kekehan kecil. Tunggu! Apa yang barusan ia katakan! AKU-PULANG-DENGAN-SEHUN! Aku butuh seorang psikolog.

Tin!

Tin!

Sangat terdengar jelas, suara klakson mobil yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sampingku. Kutolehkan wajahku yang mungkin terlihat sangat ketakutan(?).

dan … sudah kukira. OH SEHUN, sedang menatapku dengan senyumannya yang errr….hampir membuatku pingsan sekarang juga. Matanya itu… seperti sedang menembakkan sinar laser padaku dan itu membuatku tak bergerak sama sekali.

Oppa! kenapa kau sangat pintar hingga shin-saem memberimu jam tambahan!? Sebaiknya kau mengantarkan adikmu ini kerumah sakit karena ia hampir mati oleh pesona sehun.

"jiyoung, gwenchana?" sebuah suara-yang tak asing lagi di telingaku- membuatku tersadar dari 2 menit melamun oleh pesona oh sehun. Aku terus berfikir apa ini mimpi? Atau aku hanya berkhayal di tengah pelajran olahraga? Atau mungkin terlalu terbawa oleh dongeng oppaku yang selalu bercerita tentang sehun.

"n-nde? K-k-kenapa ka-" aku baru sadar kalau sehun kini sudah berdiri didepanku. Kapan ia keluar dari mobil, kapan ia berjalan mendekat padaku pun aku tak tahu. Terlalu menikmati situasi.

"kajja!" seperti terbang saja saat sehun menarikku untuk masuk dalam mobilnya. Genggamannya seperti mengirim sebuah sengatan padaku, tidak seperti listrik atau pantat lebah yang tajam dan menusuk. Sengatan ini seperti mengatakan kalau apa yang oppa katakana tentang sehun yang menyukaiku benar-benar nyata.

"k-kita mau kemana?" apa aku baru lupa ingatan?! Bukannya tadi aku akan pulang. Aduh… kekehan sehun malah membuatku salah tingkah.

"kkk~ bukannya tadi kau mau pulang younggi-ah?" dari mana ia mendapatkan panggilan 'younggi' kalau bukan dari oppaku. Sehun jangan kau acak rambutku! Kau akan membuatku makin beku dan mati setelahnya.

"oh ya aku lupa, bisa kita pulang sekarang?" byun jiyoung… dengarkan kata oppamu, hilangkan rasa canggungmu di depan sehun. Dan berhasil! aku mulai bisa mengendalikannya.

"baiklah tuan putri" aish! Apa maksudnya dengan memanggilku tuan putri? Apa oppa benar tentang ucapannya kalau sehun menyukaiku? Sudah lupakan!.

Setelah panggilan 'tuan putri'nya padaku, dengan cepat ia injak pedal gas dan memulai perjalanan yang dipenuhi keheningan.

Sebelum….

_Hey doctor!_

_Jigeum idaero doejinanha  
Juchehalsu eopaneun, ineukkimeopsineun _

_. . . . . . . . ._

Suara bodoh dari ponsel tak berperasaanku, yang membuat sehun memenuhi mobilnya dengan tawanya untukku. Siapa yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini?! Ternyata sumin,baek sumin. Anak ini membuatku sangat malu.

"y-yeoubuseo? Ada apa sumin-ah?" dengan tiba-tiba, oh sehun terdiam dari tawanya yang menggelegar. Dan menatapku seperti ada yang ingin ia katakana. Tak peduli! Lebih baik kuhabiskan dulu percakapan dengan sumin.

" _jiyoung-ah, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa 'kan? hehehehe_" pertanyaan macam apa itu?.

"aish! Apa maksudmu?" sehun sepertinya sudah mengerti keadaan, dia kembali menatap aspal hitam didepannya. Sungguh sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat memalukan!.

"_ah ani, kau pulang dengan selamat? Aku sudah di rumah_"

"apa perlu aku menemanimu? Kau bilang appa dan eommamu sedang perjalanan keluar negeri?" aku khawatir sumin akan baik-baik saja, karena ia tipikal gadis penakut. Pada seekor kucing putih lucu milik chanyeol pun dia takut.

"tenanglah jongin sudah menemaninya" kenapa sehun tiba-tiba nyolot?! Aduh! Orang ini membuat rasa Maluku yang sudah hampir tertidur pulas kembali bangkit.

"_jongin yang akan menemaniku_" dia seperti paranormal saja, mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi. Wah wah….dia hebat/prok prok prok!-tepuk tangan dalam hati-/.

"bagaimana kau bis-"

"_sudah ya… nikmati perjalannanmuu~ annyeong~~_" aish! Biarkan aku mengetahuinya baek sumin… bagaimana bisa kau begitu dekat dengan jongin padahalkau sudah hampir matai saat bertemu denganya.

Tut tut tut

Aish! Kenapa kau tega sekali padaku? Kenapa kau membiarkanku kembali masuk ke dalam lubang penuh rasa malu? Baek sumin! Kau adalah orang pertama yang akan ku hantui jika aku mati dalam lubang ini!

"itu tadi sumin?"

"n-ne"

"apa dia sudah memberitahumu kalau aku menyukaimu?" mwo?! Apa semua itu benar?! Jika hanya bualan, kenapa sehun sendiri mengatakan seperti itu?

"apa yang kau bicarakan?" anak ini kenapa tiba-tiba membuatku merasa seperti ingin mati saja!

"kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bicarakan" aish! Ketahuan lagi!

"eum…. Baiklah."

"apanya?"

"sumin dan oppaku sudah memberi tahuku kalau kau menyukaimu, jadi apakah yang mereka katakan benar? Apa kau sudah puas!?" syukurlah aku tidak mati… dan semoga wajah ini tak terlihat merah oleh mata sehun.

"ne, mereka benar. Aku memang menyukaimu, kau sendiri puas?" m-mwo?! Ini tidak mimpi 'kan? Ini bukan hanya khayalanku 'kan? Seseorang tolong katakana padaku kalau ini benar?! Seorang yang ku idolakan dengan diam-diam tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku sungguh terkejut luar biasa

Greb!

Apa lagi ini?! Untuk apa dia memelukku?! Oh sehuuuun! Lepaskan aku atau kau akan-

"kau pasti puas, aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kurasakan padamu. Jadi kau juga harus mengatakannya padaku" a-apa?! Aku juga perlu mengaku kalau aku menyukainya? Oh sehun kali ini kau benar-benar harus mati! Dan satu lagi, lepaskan aku dari pelukan hangatmu yang…yang… sudahlah aku tak bisa mengatakannya.

"k-kau bisa lepaskan aku?" semoga sehun mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan benar saja, sehun ternyata membiarkanku untuk menenangkan jiwaku yang seperti seekor singa betina yang kehilangan anaknya.

"kau bisa mengatakannya sekarang" apa secepat itu aku akan mengatakannya? Baiklah… aku juga tidak meu gadis lain merebut sehun dan tentunya aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

"apa harus seekarang? Aku bisa mengatakannya lain waktu" sehun menarikku kembali setelah aku mencoba melarikan diri dari mobil mewah sehun yang mengurungku penuh dengan rasa malu.

"kau bisa, katakan padaku kalau kau menyukaiku. Aku merasa tertolak oleh sikapmu younggi" aish! Kata-kata yang kutunggu, kenapa iaberfikir aku menolaknya? Aku 'kan hanya bilang untukmenunggu.

"t-tapi aku…"

"wae?"

"a-aku…."

"aku?"

"a-aaku benar-benar menyukaimu oh sehun!" apa aku baru saja memecahkan gendang telinganya? Aku merasa suaraku yang sangat merusak ini memenuhi mobil sehun dan telinganya. Tuhan maafkan aku jika itu terjadi, dan juga sehun…aku sungguh minta maaf.

"apa kau bilang?" oh sehun! Dasar bodoh! suara sekencang speaker konser exo-ku itu bukannya merusak indra pendengaranmu? Apa mungkin….

Suara yang kukira sangat keras, adalah suara hatiku?

"k-kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkanku tadi?"

"tidak mendengarkan?! Kau gila! Aku hampir tak mendengar ucapanmu karena volumemu terlalu kuat" mianhae sehun…. Aku menyesal. Aku tak berani menunjukkan wajahku ini. Tiba-tiba wajahku jatuh begitu saja.

"tapi….." tapi apa? Kau memaafkanku?

"apa kau benar dengan katamu ittu?" kau bilang kau tidak mendengarku!? Kenapa malah kau menanyakannya. Aku dengan terpaksa aku harus menganggguk mengakui apa yang barusan kau katakan.

"jinjja?"

"ne! sehun! Aku menyukai-hhmmpft" se-sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Bisa kau lepaskan benda lembut milikmu yang menari di atas bibirku ini? Tapi, aku ingin posisi seperti ini lebih lama.

"_nado saranghae, youngie_" suara sehun yang lirih masih terdengar jelas setelah ia melepaskan tautannya padaku. Sehun, jangan buat aku mati sekarang! .

.

.

.

_Saranghae sehunnie~ chu~._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-_FIN-

**HHAHAHAHAHAH!**/tawa gila/plak!/ditamparsehun/. Mian mian mian mian mian, seribu kali mian untuk ff yang ini/bow 360 derajat/muter dong/. Ff ini bener-bener bbutuhin waktu lamaaaaaaaaaaa bangeutsz/alay/ bagaimana 'nggak?! Gimana coba? Pikir! Pikir! PIKIR!/maksa/. Yang itu gak usah dipikirin, sangseok Cuma minta komen yaaa~. Sekalilagi makasih dan minta map untuk ff gaje ini yaaaaa/2 kali bow 360 derajat/. (J^=^)J


End file.
